Maybe we were right
by meoe
Summary: The journey of two friends trying to make clear their feelings who get trapped in a bizarre love triangle . Amazingphil and danisnotonfire
1. Chapter 1

"up already? it's not even 1 p.m."

said Phil full of amazement after seeing Dan looking for something to eat at the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's 'cause I'm hanging out with a girl I met last week." said Dan grabbing a cereal box. "she wants to go do something somewhere that needs to be done early"

"You should listen to girls Dan, they tend to get mad if you don't pay attention. However... Guess who added me on Facebook?"

said Phil sticking his tongue

"that creepy Phan that smelled your hair?"

It took a while Phil could answer

"No... I'm already friends with her, she's nice."

Dan shook his head at Phil's innocence

"MY BEST FRIEND!" said Phil happily, Dan sat next to him and made a fake pout

"I thought I was your best friend!"

Phil laughed and punched him lightly in the arm.

"Of course you are, I wouldn't let her use my favorite shirt"

"ooooooohhh! so it's a she! wait... If she's your best friend, how come you didn't already were friends on Facebook?"

"Good question, I actually don't know... oh look, she's online! I'm gonna talk to her."

"k, I'm leaving. Good luck with that"

Dan made an army salutation, and disappeared behind the door.

Phil on the other hand stayed a while in front of his laptop talking to his old friend.

When Dan got back to the apartment Phil greeted him

"Heeeeey! Dan is here! Com'ere, this is Tom" said pointing to a girl on his computer screen who waved.

"Tom, this is Dan, my flatmate"

The girl was funny looking, yet still, pretty fit (according to Dan's mind). She had baby blue hair, like an old school My little pony, she was wearing it braided. Her face was slim and really freckled. She had thick eyebrows and big green eyes. She was wearing a TNMT t-shirt and cat-like glasses. Her tiny nose was pierced two times, one in each side. Her skin was so pale and her hair so blue she looked like a female Tom Milsom, it didn't help her first name was the same, apparently. And in Dan's thoughts she seemed like someone who couldn't be anyone's friend but Phil's.

Dan excused himself and went to his room leaving Phil talking cheerfully with the girl.

The next morning Phil was talking non stop about her, even though she seemed like a cool girl and he understood Phil's excitement, Dan was a little annoyed.

"DAN!"

"wha?" said Dan vaguely

"jeez, know I understand why girls think you are rude. anyways... I asked if it was ok Tom stayed with us a few days"

"yeah, sure" answered Dan still in a daydream.

_A/N: Heeeeeyyy guys! so this is the first fanfic I post, hope you like it. Also I'm so sorry if there is any grammar or semantic mistake in there. Please, don't be afraid of point them out, you lovely grammar nazis. English is not my first language. Help me improve. n.n_

_I hope I can update this story every Wednesday and Friday. _

_Gabriella. x_


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks past before Dan could hang out with Phil since every time Tom was near Phil disappeared with her for hours, sometimes even days. Leaving Dan in a complete lack of philness in his life.

"Hey man. Do you have plans for today?" asked Phil from the kitchen to Dan, who was at his room.

"Not really. You?" answered Dan feeling a little like a back up plan for when Tom wasn't around.

"No, Tom is out of town for this week." He answered, like Tom was his only friend. "Wanna go get some coffee?"

The boys grabbed their jackets, wallets, keys and got outside.

"So... what's up?" asked Phil awkwardly as they walked to their nearest coffee shop.

"What kind of questions is that, you oddball?"

"You know, we haven't been hanging that much."

"yeah, I get it. Well not much, I'm still hanging around with this Victoria girl... I ate a hole package of Malteasers this morning... Hanged out with Chris and Pj last week... Uuumm I guess I haven't done much. How 'bout you and this Tom chick?"

"She's as cool as I remembered, maybe more. We've been to a lot of museums and the zoo and skating and just hanged out. Pretty cool."

At this moment they were already at the coffee shop, about to order their drinks, when they sat down the conversation kept going;

"Have you been doing secret things Danny boy can't know about?" said Dan in his so common sarcasm. Phil opened his eyes a lot trying to understand what Dan meant

"I don't know what are you talking about."

"I'm just saying is weird that I haven't talked to her. As soon as she calls you, you're already there. Why she doesn't hangs out on the flat? Wasn't she going to be staying with us? I've never seen this girl!"

Phil understood that was Dan's way of saying he had missed him.

"Aaaaawww, Danny boy is feeling left out." said Phil mockingly "I try to convince her to come around "

That being cleared out, they finally started to hang out as they usually did. That evening Tom made an appearance at the guys' flat. When they heard a knock , Dan went open the door to find a petite bluenette who said

"I feel ridiculously short next to you"

Dan laughed and said

"So you are the famous Tom? Nice to meet you, I'm Daniel but you can call me Dan."

"Hey Dan. I'm Tomasina, but please call me Tom... seriously, please"

"School kids are jerks." said Dan as he let her in and pointed a couch.

"Tell me about it! Phil knows all I've been through with this hippie-ass name."

That evening was really calm yet fun. They ate supper, loads of ice cream and played Sonic (she was better at it than the guys). Dan got embarrassing stories about Phil and amazing anecdotes about their childhood. Everything was great until Phil got a call. Someone had ruined his mum garden, she got mad and kicked this person. They started fighting and now they were on jail. She needed Phil to pick her up. Tom offered to go with him, but he refused. He wanted to have a serious talk with his mum and also wanted Dan and Tom, his favorite persons iN the world, hanged out and got to know each other.

As soon as Phil walked out of the door, Dan and Tom connected their eyes and from her lips escaped as a whisper

"I gotcha"

and she smiled.


End file.
